disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Scarlett Johansson
Scarlett Ingrid Johansson is an American actress, voice actress, singer, and professional model. She is best known for her role as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow in the Marvel Cinematic Universe films: Iron Man 2, The Avengers, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Avengers: Age of Ultron, Captain America: Civil War, Avengers: Infinity War, Captain Marvel, Avengers: Endgame, and the upcoming Black Widow. She also voiced Princess Mindy in the 2004 Nickelodeon film, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie and Ash the Porcupine in the 2016 Universal/Illumination film, Sing. Other roles include Nicole Barker in Marriage Story, which she received a Best Leading Actress Academy Award nomination for and Rosie Betzler in Jojo Rabbit, which she received a Best Supporting Actress Academy Award nomination for. She posed as Cinderella in "Where Every Cinderella Story Comes True" in the Disney Dream Portrait Series, and also played Olivia Wenscombe in Christopher Nolan's 2006 Touchstone Pictures film, The Prestige, Grace MacLean in the 1998 Touchstone Pictures film, The Horse Whisperer, and Rosie Betzler in the 2019 Disney/Fox Searchlight film, Jojo Rabbit. She provides the voice of Kaa in the 2016 live-action adaptation of The Jungle Book. She was mentioned in the Kirby Buckets episode "Yep, This is Happening" and the Bizaardvark episode "Paige is Wrong". Disney Roles AoU Black Widow 02.png|'Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow' (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Jungle Book 2016 100.png|'Kaa' (The Jungle Book; 2016 live-action adaptation) Disney Dream Portrait Series - Cinderella - Where Every Cinderella Story Comes True.jpg|'Cinderella' in "Where Every Cinderella Story Comes True" from the Disney Dream Portrait Series Gallery Scarlett Johansson Avengers premiere.jpg|Scarlett Johannson at premiere of The Avengers in April 2012. Scarlett Johansson Hollywood Walk of Fame.jpg|Scarlett Johannson poses at her Hollywood Walk of Fame ceremony in May 2012. Scarlett Johansson SDCC.jpg|Scarlett Johansson speaks at the 2013 San Diego Comic Con. Scarlett-johansson-oscar-2015.jpg|Scarlett Johansson attending the 87th annual Acadamy Awards in February 2015. Scarlett Johansson behind the scens JB16.jpg|Scarlett Johansson behind the scenes of The Jungle Book. The-Jungle-Book-Special-Shoot KAA.jpg|Scarlett Johansson with Kaa for the 2016 live-action adaptation of The Jungle Book. Scarlett Johansson visits Stepehn Colbert.jpg|Scarlett Johansson visiting The Late Show with Stephen Colbert in June 2016. Scarlett Johansson 89th Oscars.jpg|Scarlett Johansson speaks onstage at the 89th annual Academy Awards in February 2017. Scarlett Johansson 71st Tonys.jpg|Scarlett Johansson arrives at the 71st annual Tony Awards in June 2017. Scarlett Johansson at Emmys.jpg|Scarlett Johansson attending the 70th annual Emmy Awards in September 2018. Scarlett Johansson Avengers EG premiere.jpg|Scarlett Johansson at premiere of Avengers End Game in April 2019. Scarlett Johansson SDCC19.jpg|Scarlett Johansson speaks at the 2019 San Diego Comic Con. Scarlett Johansson TIFF19.jpg|Scarlett Johansson attending the 2019 Toronto International Film Fest. Scarlett Johansson 57th NYFF.jpg|Scarlett Johannson attending the 57th annual New York Film Fest in October 2019. Scarlett Johansson 26th SAG.jpg|Scarlett Johansson arrives at the 26th annual Screen Actors' Guild Awards in January 2020. Scarlett Johansson 92nd Oscars.jpg|Scarlett Johansson arrives at the 92nd annual Academy Awards in February 2020. Category:1980s births Category:Actresses Category:Singers Category:Females Category:People Category:People from New York Category:Disney Dream Portrait Series Category:The Avengers Category:Captain America Category:Marvel Comics Category:The Jungle Book Category:Touchstone Pictures Category:American people Category:Thor Category:Voice actresses Category:Cinderella Category:Captain Marvel Category:Fox Category:Black Widow Category:Iron Man Category:Performance models Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe